Lady Ruthless
by Asegawa
Summary: On m'appelle Lady Ruthless. Personne ne sait ce que je fais le soir quand le Glee Club, ma mère, bref, tous ceux que je connais, dort à point fermé. Enfin, personne... Personne jusqu'à ce soir. Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'elle vienne. Pourquoi Elle? N'importe quelle personne du Glee Club sauf Elle.


**Lady Ruthless - Première partie.**

On m'appelle _Lady Ruthless_. Personne ne sait ce que je fais le soir quand le Glee Club, ma mère, bref, tous ceux que je connais, dort à point fermé. Enfin, personne... Personne jusqu'à ce soir. Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'elle vienne. Pourquoi Elle? N'importe quelle personne du Glee Club sauf Elle.

En ce samedi soir, la salle où se déroule le match en périphérie de la ville, est bondée. Par chance, mon casque vert émeraude et les peintures de guerre qui recouvrent l'ensemble de mon visage peuvent masquer mon identité. Après tout, qui se douterait que moi, Quinn Fabray, je suis capitaine d'une équipe de _Roller Derby_ ?

J'ai beau être fière de pratiquer ce sport, je n'ai toujours pas eu le courage de l'avouer à tout le monde. Après tout, la future reine de promo de Mc Kinley qui est une brute du roller, c'est plutôt difficile à assumer. Mais le jour où j'ai rejoins cette communauté, il y a un an, a été une délivrance. Je pouvais être quelqu'un d'autre que la looser qui a abandonné Beth. Je me retrouvais dans un monde où personne ne me jugeait, où personne ne me connaissait et que j'ai pu laisser la place à cette personnalité de _Lady Ruthless_. Personne ne comprendrait.

"- Allez, début de la deuxième période ! Tactique numéro neuf les filles ! Renvoyez-moi ces filles dans leur pays ! Go go go ! " Fit le coach, me sortant de mes rêveries. Rob est un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux blonds délavés, avec des airs de surfeur à la retraite, et des lunettes de soleil constamment visées sur le nez. Il est un père pour moi et je le respecte énormément. Il est le seul à savoir qui je suis vraiment. Il a juste suffit d'un tour de piste pour qu'on se comprenne lui et moi. Bien que je sois une des benjamines de l'équipe, il m'a prise sous son aile.

Au centre du rink, la piste ovale sur laquelle nous patinons, des cris de guerre et d'encouragements jaillissent autour de moi. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? _Je devrais me cacher et pourtant, je ne peux pas détacher mon regard d'Elle. Je sais pourtant que je suis méconnaissable dans mon équipement mais quand son regard croise le mien à travers les gradins, je ne peux que frissonner d'angoisse. Je détourne aussitôt les yeux quand soudain Kim, dite _la Ninja_, ma coéquipière, me taloche l'arrière du casque et je manque de glisser avec mes patins.

"- Allez blondie ! Arrêtes de rêver, c'est toi la jammeuse, on ne peut pas commencer sans toi, je te rappelle ! "

Tellement déboussolée, je prends la nouvelle comme si c'était la première fois. Pourtant, je suis jammeuse, capitaine de l'équipe, celle qui marque les points. Tout est simple, nous patinons autour du rink, au premier coup de sifflet, le pack part et au second, les jammeuses se lancent à l'assaut du pack. Ensuite, l'équipe adverse et les autres filles de mon équipe constituent un "pack" où des bloqueuses sont là pour empêcher de passer les deux jammeuses adverses, et des pivots aident les jammeuses à franchir le pack. Et moi, je dois me faufiler pour le dépasser le plus de fois possible pour marquer des points. Un poste dans lequel j'excelle. Rapide et brutale, il m'est arrivé pourtant plusieurs fois de prendre des pénalités à cause d'un jeu trop musclé. Qui pourrait se douter de la fureur qui s'empare de moi quand je patine ? Certainement pas _Rachel Berry_, debout dans les gradins à scander le nom de mon équipe : Les Lima's Heights Panthers. Ce sport est devenu très populaire dans la région, et nous sommes devenues aussi connues que l'équipe de football régional durant l'année qui s'est écoulée depuis que je suis dans l'équipe.

J'enfile le protège casque avec une étoile dorée brodée qui me différencie des autres joueuses et ajuste la sangle de mon casque et mes protections aux poignets, genouillères, coudières, tout est ok. L'avantage que nous ayons et qui nous permet de booster notre côté bagarreur, nous, les joueuses de Derby, ce sont le maquillage et les pseudonymes. Toujours criards et vengeurs, que ce soit le maquillage ou le pseudonyme, nous devons impressionner l'ennemi. Très peu de personnes connaissent nos vrais noms. Même entre nous. D'ailleurs, aucune des filles ne connait mon vrai nom. Pour tout le monde, je suis _Lady Ruthless _ou _blondie_ comme Kim aime m'appeler.

Allez, faire abstraction de Berry à quelques mètres de moi. Oublier, ne penser qu'aux points, à la victoire. _Roule Ruthless, roule..!_

"- Oh oh ! Félicitations les panthères ! Encore une victoire pour Lima qui prend la tête du classement pour le championnat régional ! Saluons la performance de notre jammeuse préférée, j'ai nommé : _Ladyyyyy Ruthless _! Sans conteste, la femme du match! " Fait le speaker, chauffeur de salle et commentateur de l'évènement.

Fin de match, je vais pouvoir souffler et oublier la présence de Rach... euh Berry, au match. Je continue quelques tours de piste en presque roue libre, histoire de m'étirer et de garder mes muscles chauds le plus longtemps possible. Comme souvent, des fans lancent des peluches et se pressent contre la rambarde qui entoure la piste pour un autographe, alors que je suis encore dans mes pensées. Sourde à la foule, je ne ressens que la tension de mes muscles, et l'adrénaline qui redescend doucement. D'où mon surnom de _Ruthless_ (sans pitié) d'ailleurs.

Au moment où je finissais mon dernier tour, des yeux chocolats happent mon attention. La diva du Glee Club s'est pressée elle aussi, contre la rambarde et me regarde avec défi.

Qu'essaye t -elle de faire au juste ? M'a t -elle reconnu ? Impossible...

Sans un regard, je finis mon tour et me dirige droit vers les vestiaires, heureuse que ma réputation ne m'oblige pas à rester signer des posters et autres goodies que l'on met en vente à la fin de chaque match pour financer notre équipe.

Arrivée dans les vestiaires, je rejoins mon casier et libère mes cheveux du casque qui les étouffait. Kim n'est pas là. Emmener en civière à la dernière période, celle-ci a reçu un mauvais coup de patin d'une bloqueuse qui s'est faite suspendre du match sur le champ. Le coach fait son entrée et annonce ma deuxième mauvaise nouvelle de la soirée, Kim est sérieusement blessée à la cheville et à l'arrêt pour les deux prochains mois. De ce fait, étant en sous effectif, et en début de saison, nous allons devoir recruter une autre membre pour l'équipe. Kim étant une de nos meilleurs pivots, c'est sur elle que je pouvais compter pour me propulser en dehors du pack. Cela nous fait un handicap sérieux pour l'équipe. Par chance, notre prochain match pour la qualification au championnat n'est prévu que dans un mois. Ca va être juste de recruter et de former quelqu'un en si peu de temps, mais j'ai confiance en notre coach. Celui-ci tape dans ses mains et nous fait signe d'approcher.

"- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de lambiner les filles ! Le mois prochain nous affrontons l'équipe tenante du titre de championnes l'année dernière. Je double les entrainements de la semaine. Avec un nouveau pivot à former, nous devons redoubler d'effort."

L'ensemble de l'équipe proteste mais le coach rappelle tout le monde à l'ordre et finit par me toiser le regard brillant de fierté.

"- Vous voulez gagner ce championnat oui ou non ?"

L'équipe et moi-même acquiesçons à l'unisson et frappons mutuellement nos casques telles des footballeurs. J'ai l'impression de voir ce cher Finn à la sortie de ses entrainements.

"- Très bien !" Continue le coach. "Rendez-vous vendredi à 17 heures tapante pour la session de recrutement ! Ruthless, je te veux avec moi pour trier les futures pivots !"

"- Oui coach !"

Mince, la session de recrutement est à l'heure du Glee Club. Monsieur Shuester ne va pas me louper. Il me faut une excuse.

"- Parfait ! Rompez ! Et encore bravo pour la victoire de ce soir mesdemoiselles !"

Nous sommes vendredi, il est 16h50 et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'excuses pour le Glee Club. J'ai passé la semaine à éviter Berry de peur qu'elle reconnaisse Lady Ruthless en moi. Je sais que c'est idiot, que j'étais très loin d'elle, tout ça, mais je panique dès que je la vois au détour d'un couloir. Ce n'est pas comme si nous trainions ensemble tout le temps mais j'ai la désagréable sensation que sa présence au match n'était pas anodine. Ne sachant même pas qu'elle aimait le Roller Derby, j'ai de plus en plus de doute quand à sa soudaine passion pour le Roller.

Mais je dois rester concentrée. Me voici maintenant devant la porte de la salle de chant et je suis toujours sans excuse valable. Alors que je prenais la décision d'improviser au près de monsieur Schue, une ombre passe derrière mon dos et agrippe mon bras pour m'emmener dans la salle de classe voisine et déserte.

"- Qu'est-ce que ...? Ra... Berry ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? La salle de chant c'est à côté, tu sais."

La petite diva est pliée en deux, les mains posées sur ses genoux et semble reprendre son souffle. Et dans un mouvement capillaire improbable se jette sur moi et empoigne mes deux mains qu'elle joint à son visage paniqué.

"- Quinn... Il faut que tu me couvres !" Fit-elle entre deux souffles courts.

"- Pa.. Pardon ?"

Ce soudain rapprochement me fait soudainement suffoquer. Et les battements erratiques de mon cœur, ne calme pas mon sentiment de panique. Elle doit comprendre mon hébétement car elle prend mes épaules de ses petites mains et commencent à me secouer tel un prunier.

"- C'est sérieux Quinn ! J'ai une obligation très très importante, je n'ai rien trouvé à dire à Mister Schue pour ne pas aller au Glee Club, parce que je me disais : Moi Rachel Berry, ne pas être présente à une réunion du Glee Club, c'est plutôt improbable, impossible même. Mais j'ai ce... rendez-vous à 17h que je ne peux absolument pas rater. Et du coup, je me suis dis, tiens Quinn est plutôt distante en ce moment et cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas eut de solo. Ne nies pas, je remarque tout ce qu'il se passe au Glee Club... Donc, je me suis dis que si je disais à Monsieur Schue, que je suis avec toi pour essayer de te remotiver pour le Glee Club tu vois, qu'on travaille sur une chanson toutes les deux. Bref, que je rentabilisais ce temps pour toi, et bien, Monsieur Schue serait d'accord et moi, je pourrais aller à ce rendez-vous car il penserait que je travaille avec toi ! Tu comprends ?"

"- Je suis pas sûre de..."

"- Allez, Quinn, j'ai bien remarqué que tu voulais sécher le Glee Club toi aussi ! Comme ça, on se couvre toutes les deux ! Mais ne me remercies pas pour ce plan génial qui est apparut dans mon cerveau pas plus tard qu'il y a cinq minutes. C'est normal ! En tant que capitaine du Glee Club, je... "

_Euh... Pause. _

Rachel veut que je la couvre pour un rendez-vous ? Mais avec qui ? La pointe de jalousie qui m'envahit ne me rassure pas sur le bon déroulement de ce "plan" qui serait, soit dit en passant, une véritable aubaine pour moi qui cherchait également un "alibi". Je sais que Rachel est capable de monter des plans machiavéliques pour ses propres intérêts, mais qu'elle ait besoin de moi m'étonne. A moins que...

"- En gros, tu veux que je te serve d'alibi. Rachel... Tu as perdu la tête ? Je ne t'aiderai en aucun cas à tromper Finn, je croyais que vous alliez vous marier. Tu me déçois vraiment."

Je l'ai appelé sciemment par son prénom car je sais l'impact que cela fera sur elle. L'effet escompté ne tarde pas et je la vois reculer vers une table pour se cogner dedans l'air perdu.

"- Qu.. Quinn.. Non. Tu te trompes. Je ne tromperai jamais Finn."

Pourquoi est-ce que cette confession ne me rassure pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens déçue moi aussi tout d'un coup?

"- Alors quoi ?"

"- Alors... Si je te le dis, tu promets de ne rien dire aux autres ? Surtout pas à Finn ?"

Je meurs d'envie de savoir, mais je laisse s'écouler quelques précieuses secondes, histoire de retrouver mon masque habituel, bien ébranlé par tous ces mystères. Mon regard s'égare un instant sur l'horloge de la salle de classe. 17h15. Le coach va me tuer.

"- Non, pas la peine. Ecoutes, moi aussi j'ai un rendez-vous et je suis extrêmement en retard. Alors si tu veux bien m'excuser, va à ton rendez-vous et si on me demande, je dirai que tu étais avec moi. Salut Rachel."

Et je la laisse planter là sans plus de cérémonie. Le Glee Club a déjà commencé et j'entends les premières notes de musique et la voix de Kurt. Il va être aux anges d'être l'attraction du cours pour une fois.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que je rejoins en petite foulée, le hangar qui nous serre de salle d'entrainement, mes patins attachés autour de mon cou, après avoir garé ma voiture quelques rues plus loin, juste _au cas où_. A l'entrée du hangar, je rentre la tête dans les épaules m'attendant à un savon digne du coach Sylvester à cause de mon retard.

"- Ah! Voici la star ! Ruthless ! Viens ici ! Toutes tes futures pivots sont prêtes à t'envoyer dans les étoiles, nous attendions plus que toi !" Dit le coach gaiement.

C'est tout ? Pas de "Encore entrain d'abandonner un enfant" ou de "Tu t'es perdue en cherchant ton nombril fripé après ta quinzième grossesse non désirée" ? Rien d'autre ? Vraiment... J'adore ce coach !

"- Oui, désolée coach, je file aux vestiaires et j'arrive !"

Je lâche un soupir de soulagement arrivée dans les vestiaires au fond du hangar et me change à la hâte. Je prends mon casque et décide de ne mettre que mes genouillères, puisque je ne vais pas spécialement m'entrainer aujourd'hui. Une fois mes patins enfilés et le casque sur la tête, je roule rapidement vers le coach et m'arrête en semi glissade devant lui, bien décidée à montrer aux nouvelles recrues ce dont je suis capable.

"- Très bien, tout le monde est là. Les futures recrues, répartissez vous par groupe, les novices à ma droite, les confirmées à ma gauche."

Alors que le groupe disposé au centre du rink commence à bouger, je réalise que les recrues sont beaucoup plus nombreuses que je croyais. De toutes les tailles et de toutes origines visiblement, il a fallu que l'on mette une simple annonce dans le journal local pour attirer une trentaine de personnes. Une fois le groupe divisé en deux parties, pas franchement égales, beaucoup trop de novices pour très peu de confirmées, je regarde le coach commencer son speech.

"- Hey toi, là-bas, toi avec le casque rose bonbon et les patins dorés ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas encore choisit de groupe ?"

La femme de dos ne semble pas entendre le coach et continue d'attacher contentieusement ses lacets. Mes yeux se posent sur la silhouette accroupie et remarque qu'elle porte un short rouge de Mc Kinley High et un débardeur de la même couleur. Je déglutis bruyamment, en priant pour que je ne connaisse pas cette personne, ou inversement. _Je suis foutue._ Elle se retourne lentement et tient un poste de musique dans ses petites mains. _Rachel ?!_

"- Excusez moi, monsieur... Coach... Mais je n'avais pas saisi la nuance entre confirmé et novice. Parce que si l'on considère novice comme quelqu'un qui n'a jamais fait de roller, je suis dans le groupe confirmé et si c'est par rapport au Roller Derby, alors je peux me considérer comme novice.. A moins que, d'avoir assisté à des matchs, ne me place d'office dans la catégorie confirmé et je..."

"- Rachel !"

Mon intervention a réussi à faire taire l'ensemble du groupe. La petite diva me regarde comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle me voyait et semble muette. Le coach me regarde et comprend que ceci n'était pas prévu. Il croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et me fait signe qu'il prend les choses en main.

"- Mini Barbie, dans mon bureau, tout de suite." Fit Rob en désignant les vestiaires qui jouxte son bureau.

Rachel ne se dégonfle pas, relève le menton, et se dirige vers le bureau, alors que qu'un murmure de moqueries commence à se faire entendre parmi le groupe de recrues.

"- Les autres, commencer par des tours de piste. Celles qui tombent avant trente tours, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous."

Rob me fait signe de l'accompagner et nous patinons jusqu'à au bureau. Une fois la porte close, j'empoigne Rachel et la colle contre le mur, prise d'une fureur incontrôlable. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache, que le Glee Club sache, que le lycée sache. Ce sport est devenu une partie de moi que j'ai farouchement gardé secret depuis trop longtemps. Il est mon salut maintenant.

"- Quinn, tu me fais mal... " S'étrangla la brunette.

Sa voix déraille légèrement au contact de mon poing sur sa gorge et je ne peux retenir un grognement d'agacement. Tout mais pas elle... Il me faut un plan, une discussion, bref, bienvenue en enfer Rachel Berry.

"- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?"

Le coach nous sépare en me repoussant jusqu'au fond de la pièce et Rachel commence à se masser la gorge. Moi, je ne peux que faire les cent pas dans le bureau tel un animal en cage.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Berry ?! Je te préviens, si tu dis le moindre mot à qui que ce soit au lycée, ta première année à Mc Kinley te paraitra la meilleure année de ta vie !" Je réponds en pointant Rachel.

"- Eh, du calme Ruthless, on ne démolit pas les recrues avant même de les avoir testé. Et puis, c'est qui cette pipelette ambulante ? Je croyais que personne a ton lycée ne savait." Fit le coach

La force qu'il y a mit me révèle que j'y suis peut être allée un peu fort et Rachel qui reste elle anormalement muette, mince.

"- Rachel... Je suis désolée. Je..."

"- Parfait, maintenant que vous avez fait la paix, je vais peut être pouvoir reprendre le recrutement tranquillement. Je vous laisse cinq minutes pour régler vos histoires et je vous attends pour la suite du recrutement. Nous sommes ok ? Ruthless ? Mini Barbie ?"

Rob nous toise à tour de rôle, attendant la certitude que je ne sauterai plus au cou de Rachel. Je hoche la tête et lui répond d'un sourire un peu crispé. La brunette lui répond en salut militaire, et je dois me retenir de sourire.

"- A nous deux, Rachel..."

"- Ruthless ? _Lady Ruthless ?_ C'est toi la star des Panthers?"

"- Euh... O-oui..."

"- Oh mon Dieu ! Quinn Fabray est Lady Ruthless ! Pincez-moi, je rêve ! "

"- Rachel..."

"- Quinn, il faut que tu me signes un autographe !"

"- Ra..Rachel, si tu es là pour te moquer de moi, tu peux rentrer chez toi."

"- Non, je ne plaisante pas. Lady Ruthless est devenue une référence pour moi ! Enfin... Tu es devenue une référence. Oh mon Dieu, je ne pensais pas que je dirais ça un jour..."

"- Et moi, de l'entendre.."

"- Ecoutes, j'ai toujours aimé le Roller Derby sans jamais l'avouer à personne. Assister à ces matchs où des femmes fortes se battent pour la victoire, m'a toujours reboosté quand je ne vais pas bien. Quand j'ai su que votre club recruterait, je me suis inscrite pour le recrutement sur le champ."

Elle marque une pause comme si elle en avait trop dit. Nos regards s'entrecroisent et je peux y lire la sincérité de ce qu'elle dit. Sans quitter ses yeux, je pars m'installer au bureau du coach et m'adosse à celui-ci.

"- Alors faisons un marché Berry..."


End file.
